Merlin: The Revealing of Emrys
by HarryAndGin
Summary: Starts from near the beginning of the final ever epsisode of BBC's Merlin. With an AU Twist.
1. Chapter 1

**IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE FINALE OF MERLIN, THEN PLEASE DO NOT READ BELOW THIS, MAJOR SPOILERS CONTAINED WITHIN!**

I didn't like how the show ended like it did, although Merlin's journey with Arthur to Avalon I thought was very nicely done, the very end ruined it for me.

So I thought I'd write an alternate ending! The wonders of fanfiction when you don't have a budget to think about!

This is just an idea of how I think the show should have ended.

This story is practically all Arthur or Gwen Point of view, with a Morgana and Merlin point of view once, so be warned! As a revelation fanfic I wanted to see what Arthur and Gwen thought, and how they reacted to the events. So if you are expecting a Merlin point of view all the way be warned, you won't get it.

It goes from the point just before Merlin makes an appearance in the second episode...

**Chapter 1**

Arthur Point of View

The sky was filled with lighting as Arthur fought with the Saxon soldiers, he felt weary with the battle. It had already been long and bloody, and as he looked upto see more Saxon soldiers charging towards him.

Bracing himself he swung his sword only to hear the greatest clap of thunder and flash of light he had ever to behold to seemingly rock the canyon around him.

He looked up to see the Saxon soldiers having been flung back and lying in a heap on the ground, looking quickly around he saw his fellow soldiers in shock at the sight.

He took a deep long breath not believing what he was seeing, and very thankful for whatever had caused them to fall, and hoping it wouldn't happen to him, but having a sudden fear that it was magic.

Arthur fervently hoped it wasn't a cruel trick from Morgana.

What caused him great concern though was how powerful the magic was, in all his years and the stories he had heard from people including his father, he had never heard of an account of magic as powerful as what he had just witnessed, and that truly unnerved him.

The Saxons charged him again, but this time surrounded him, his own men had only just come out of shock, and were advancing upon the Saxons to try and aid him,

Arthur cursed himself for finding himself surrounded and cornered and began to hope that what had happened moments before would happen again, and just as he brought his sword around blinding light flashed and the thunder rolled, and the men that had surrounded him had been flung back and were lying on the ground.

He looked wildly around and back at his own men and they looked as bewildered as he did, even fearful. He looked then up at the cliff-face as out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw a figure, a cloaked figure.

Then he saw him, the old man which had said he could save his father, and who had ended up killing him, the sorcerer, who stood there majestically with the lightning flashing around him, lit up like a Christmas tree.

For the first time in his life Arthur was truly awed, and without any doubt now realised what power looked like. The sorcerer on the cliff practically shone with it, holding a staff in his right hand which glowed in a bright white ball at the head, lightning seemingly coming of it, conducting the lightning in the sky.

Then he heard a scream which turned his insides to ice,

"_EMRYS!_"

Arthur quickly turned to his right, and ahead of him in the far distance, he could just about see her, lit up as if in bright light of daytime,

Morgana,

He saw her behind the Saxon line on a cliff-face, her face, even from such a distance her expression looked pained.

With her left hand green light erupted towards what he now realised must be 'Emrys', who deflected it with ease with his left hand, sending it into the cliff-face beside him, exploding the rock with a sound of thunder, down onto the Saxons below, whose screams were drowned out by even more tremendous sounds of thunder.

He then pointed his staff towards Morgana on the cliff and a mass of white light hit her square in the chest, flinging her against the cliff, and it seemed knocking her out, as there was no more obvious movement even after a few seconds.

Many moments later, Arthur averted his eyes back to around him, cursing himself for being so distracted, but relieved to see that the Saxons had been stunned, and were holding back. He briefly glanced behind him at his knights, then looked at the army of Saxon soldiers in front of him, and for the first time he saw fear, true fear.

They had seen their seemingly invulnerable sorcerer Morgana battle another sorcerer, and come out of it the worse for wear. Now they did not have the confident look in the eyes that they had had moments before.

As he risked just one more quick glance back at the sorcerer on the cliff where he hoped 'Emrys' still was, he saw a man with unbelievable power, standing with deep penetrating eyes looking straight at him, but not Arthur thought menacingly, but, with..kindness!?

Who for whatever reason was helping Arthur, but then swirled around and in a blink of an eye, and swish of the red cloak he wore, vanished on the spot he had only a second earlier been standing.

Arthur just _knew_ that Emrys was on his side, the eyes looked _so_ familiar, but he just could not think _why_. All he knew was that his instinct said that the sorcerer was on _his_ side – and that was all that mattered in that moment in time.

Not for the first time in his life, Arthur grabbed onto that thought with all his heart and might, and it was with renewed vigour then that Arthur turned to his knights and yelled with his sword raised,

"For the love of Camelot!", then charged forwards with his men, his sword raised in his right hand, towards the Saxons.


	2. Chapter 2

**There is a little dialogue ( when the entire sentence is in italics – words only) which I have taken directly from BBC's Merlin -Diamond of The Day Part 1 – all rights to the BBC.**

**I own none of these characters – in the entire story for that matter.**

**Chapter 2**

Gwen Point of View

It had been a very long few hours for Gwen, knowing Arthur was out there, fighting, risking his life for a united Albion.

She knew the odds were against them, the Saxons had tremendous numbers and he was fighting something else, sorcery.

She was no longer sure about the ban on magic that had been imposed under Arthur's father Uther, but there were many in the kingdom still for it, after all they had seen and heard in all the years were sorcerers using magic for all the wrong reasons.

And now as she bandaged a soldiers arm up, she successfully stopped a shiver she felt at just that thought, she'd lost count how many times she had had to do that in recent hours.

What worried her was that Morgana had not shown herself yet and seemed to be content sitting back and watching the battle from afar, and then there was Mordred.

The way the hinges had been blown off his cell that had held him during the girl's Kara execution, it had been confirmed, magic, and strong magic at that.

She had heard back from the practise sparring sessions with the swords how Mordred had overpowered Arthur quite a while ago, and now she wondered why he hadn't killed him there and then, when the opportunity had arisen.

She knew she didn't have all the facts and this concerned her, there were things she desperately wanted to know, and as Queen she felt she should know. Quite how to go about finding out without raising suspicion or raising awareness of what she was doing, she wasn't sure, and currently had difficulty doing so in her position, as there was some jealously in the ranks.

But her thoughts quickly returned to Morgana. There had been no sightings of her, which worried Gwen even more. She knew that Arthur truly was up against it, and no amount of words would ever convince her that a sword could beat magic.

Somehow Arthur had survived some scares over the years, and all she could do was hope that was that he had a guardian angel on his side.

Gwen was hoping for a sheer miracle and some spark of hope. They were up against an entire Saxon army, heavily outnumbered and two sorcerers with one who was proven to be powerful, but somehow they were managing to hold out, to keep the Saxons at bay, but she knew that it would not be for much longer.

It truly was as if Morgana was just waiting for the right moment to make Arthur really suffer, that was her only explanation – and that thought scared her.

Quickly pushing such thoughts aside she looked around the tent, the dead Saxon soldier who had managed to get in, had been moved out of sight.

As she looked upto see Gaius attending a soldiers wound, she once again wondered where the hell Merlin was, as he was so badly needed right now, and what had been so urgent that he hadn't been able to be at Arthur's side for this battle.

When Arthur had asked Gaius on their way to this camp about sending Merlin for vital supplies, she had still struggled to believe Gaius's explanation about needing adequate supplies for the wounded, and remembering when Arthur had walked away her part of the conversation,

"_I'm not sure he believes you Gaius"_ Gwen had said, adding,

"_I'm not sure I do either!"_

"_I know how devoted Merlin is to Arthur, he would never leave him at a time like this! Not for a mere errand!"_

She looked at Gaius for a few moments, as he seemed to be struggling with what to say,

"_Unless there was something else, something he doesn't feel able to talk about...?"_

After a few moments Gaius leaned in and said,

"_My Lady there is something else, something of the greatest importance. I dearly wish I could tell you what it is, but I cannot!" _

he paused, adding, _"For reasons that effects us all!"_

She had concluded it then. It had made no sense, Gwen desperately hoped it would today.

A few minutes later the ground beneath her shook and the thunder seemed to truly roll. It felt very strange and odd, something unnatural about it.

Then more lightning, and enough tremendous roll of thunder made Gwen look at Gaius who exchanged a look with her, glancing towards the entrance of the tent, they both walked towards it.

When Gwen got outside the tent and looked up at the surrounded area, her eyes were suddenly drawn to a sight which sent a shiver of fear down her spine, and made the hairs on her neck stand on end.

On the cliff stood a figure, but just not any figure, a figure who was undoubtedly a sorcerer.

A sorcerer of a like she had never beheld before, who held a staff in his right hand, and what really stunned her was that it was the lightning that seemed to dance around him and the staff, as if the sorcerer was conducting it!

The sorcerer had long white hair and beard and wore a red cloak and looked majestic!

Both Gwen and Gaius watched as he repelled what must have been an attack from Morgana, as no mad-made weapon she could think of could produce a strange green light which he seemed to deflect with ease, sending it too the rock beside him, causing it to go tumbling down to Saxon soldiers beneath him.

Then he reached out and lightning came from his staff heading toward the Saxons and someone out of Guinevere's view.

Moments later, or perhaps it had been a lot longer so spellbound was she, that she witnessed the sorcerer vanishing into thin air!

Gwen was momentarily stunned into silence, and when she looked at Gaius, he displayed a similar look.

"_Who was that_!?" she asked in shock,

"_Someone truly remarkable!_" answered Gaius, pride in his voice and what she swore was a smile tugging at his mouth as he glanced at her,

"_You know him_!?" she asked in shock,

Gaius turned to look at her and said, "_Let's just say he deserves our gratitude._"

This was too much for her and as Gaius turned to leave, she reached out to stop him,

"Don't go!"

Gaius looked at her hand on his arm and turned to face her, seeming to sigh as he did so,

"Yes my lady?"

she looked at him and asked, pointing to where the sorcerer had been,

"You _know_ him!?"

Gaius looked at her, glancing at the cliff top where the sorcerer had been, as if he was mulling over very carefully what to say,

"Yes."

"Please Gaius, with _everything_ that has happened and gone on in the last day, _please_ do not make me order you, _what_ do you know about him!? And why is it only _now_ are we seeing him!?"

The question over Merlin's mysterious absence would wait for Gwen, as she knew now that she _needed_ to know about this sorcerer.

"That, _sorcerer_, had to go and do something _very_ important, which delayed his arrival here. But make no mistake, he _has_ been a constant, always around."

he was speaking very carefully, and Gwen knew he was choosing his words very carefully,

"Why is he choosing to fight for us then!? Did this man not kill Arthur's father!? We don't even know him and he makes a sudden appearance _now_!?" Guinevere continued to ask,

"He did not kill King Uther, that was Morgana's doing. As I said, he has always been around my Lady, helping where he could, but the ban on magic has made it difficult for him to truly come out and declare himself for what he is and has done."

Gaius paused,

"He wants to see a united Albion, a united kingdom, and his dearest wish is for magic to be freely practised without persecution. He firmly believes the king will change the law."

Gwen looked at Gaius in shock,

"There is clearly a great deal to be discussed!"

She shook her head in disbelief,

"This has been a day of revelations already, starting with Merlin having to go on an urgent errand for _supplies_!"

She looked at Gaius curiously, and a nagging thought occurred to her as she struggled to read the expression on his face when he spoke, and asked,

"Is _that _why Merlin isn't here, he had to go and help the sorcerer!?"

He looked hesitant, so she reassured him by touching his arm again,

"Have _no_ fear Gaius, neither yourself or Merlin will suffer any consequences as a result of your answer."

Gaius nodded gravely in the affirmative, then she asked,

"Why did he have to have Merlin particularly?"

Gaius looked at Gwen then spoke gravely,

"Because Morgana managed to suppress the sorcerers powers through a very rare horrendous magical gift."

glancing at the cliff,

"_Thankfully_, and evidently, it did not last for long. The sorcerer obviously found a way."

Gwen frowned, knowing he had avoided answering the question of why Merlin had had to help, but needed to know another matter more urgently,

"They can _lose_ their magic!? I can hardly believe that!"

Gaius frowned and looked her square in the eye, his eyebrow raised,

"There are a lot of things which I have seen over the years my Lady, and what I have learned in all that time, is just because it is not general knowledge, does not mean it has never happened."

she looked at Gaius then at the cliff, and back again and asked,

"If the sorcerer is around here, where is Merlin now!?"

Gaius looked at Gwen,

"Doing what Merlin does best, helping. If he is not here, then rest assured there is a very good reason why he is not, and that is because he is needed elsewhere more."

Realisation began to dawn on Gwen as she remembered when Gaius had given Merlin specific looks when all seemed lost, and all seemed lost, because a magical miracle was needed.

Each time Gaius had entrusted Merlin with the task, and it was it was Merlin who had had that look on him, had exuded reassurance, even when they were up against some powerful magical force. So she asked curiously,

"There is more to Merlin than meets the eye isn't there!?"

Gaius replied looking at the cliff,

"He is a very loyal, extraordinary young man."

Gwen mulled over his words, thought about the amount of times Merlin had been around, had kept quiet and what Arthur had repeatedly commented to her about Merlin's comments at times he needed wisdom,

She remembered Arthur what Arthur had said:

"There are times when he scares me with his wisdom. It's like he's a different person, especially on magical matters, he speaks as if he's got such deep knowledge at times."

When she would question Arthur on whether he thought there was more to Merlin than met the eye, he was adamant,

"No! Absolutely no way is Merlin in any way magical either, I would have noticed it! Have you ever noticed how he keeps tripping over things!?"

Guinevere had accepted that argument, but she had always had her doubts, but now the evidence was too evident for her too ignore.

Gaius's words echoed in her mind,

'_If he is not here, then rest assured there is a very good reason why he is not, and that is because he is needed elsewhere more_.'

As hard as it was too believe, she realised she never truly knew Merlin or saw him most of the day, but was always around even on Arthur's missions, ever loyal.

Gwen turned to Gauis, having just had a revealing thought about what Merlin could truly do, and decided to test Gaius's resolve,

"I always wondered how Arthur managed to survive the magical attacks over the years. Despite all the so-called evidence, a sword is absolutely no use whatsoever against magic is it?"

Gwen looked at Gaius who remained impassive, but she thought she saw alarm in his eyes,

"_Especially_ powerful magic."

She shook her head, after realising what now made complete sense now she viewed him without judgement. Gwen noticed Gaius looking at her with concern etched on his face,

"My Lady, I would advise you not to jump to conclusions here..."

She interrupted him,

"Gaius,_ please _do not lie to me, Merlin. He has _always_ been there hasn't he! Like he is _now_! Aiding Arthur, helping him so often and taking no credit at all.."

she shook her head in utter disbelief, it all fitted, and as Gaius tried to dissuade her once more she interrupted him,

"_Gaius!_ He is _not_ in trouble! How could he be, after _all_ I suspect he's done!"

Gaius smiled a little, shaking his head slightly as she briefly glanced at him saying,

"Gaius, Merlin can do magic can't he!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A BIG thankyou to all who have left reviews, added this story to their Alert List, or Favourited it. Thankyou!**

**This will be a 10 chapter story.**

**All rights to the BBC for Merlin and whoever created it.**

**WARNING: I have written this chapter with 'PG' rating in mind, as I didn't wish or want to describe gruesome details, but a strong word of warning, this chapter contains strong physical violence and burning scenes. **

**Chapter 3**

Arthur Point of View

The shock of seeing the sorcerer helping them had shaken Arthur, it had unnerved him and he knew why it had unnerved him.

As he fought the Saxon warriors savagely with his sword, he now had to acknowledge what he had struggled to come to terms with for years. What he had just seen had been undeniable, and with the knights as witnesses – if they all survived this, he knew there was no way around explaining it away, or even denying it.

No amount of excuses, even tiredness, or even an active imagination could explain what the magic he had just witnessed had showed. The mighty sword was no match for magic, not even close, especially that type of powerful magic. How had he ever thought otherwise!

He wondered how they had survived all this time against magical foe with just the sword and a shield, it was a puzzle he couldn't afford to think about right now, as the Saxon soldiers gave him no time to think - he was fighting for his life, swinging his sword around him, the sounds of fighting ringing in his ears.

The sound of clanging swords and swords hitting axes, and even spears dominated the battle field around him, drowning out men crying out in anger and pain, shields clashing with shields, and very heavy breathing as the fighting continued as savagely as before, as man after man fell. He felt reinvigorated, but the hordes of warriors still continued to come, endlessly it seemed.

This despite the sorcerers intervention, the Saxons now surged forward again with his disappearance, and even Arthur thought that was the last they had seen of him – perhaps it took a great deal to preform that type of intense magic – and that was why he had never heard of it – or even seen it before – it was rare and took a great deal of energy too perform.

All Arthur was concerned about now was that the advantage the sorcerer had briefly given them, had only given them a slight respite, and had not stopped the surge of Saxon soldiers from continuing their onslaught, and continuously threatening to overwhelm him and his men.

It had been a very savage battle, the evidence of this being the grim and dirt that covered Arthur and his armour. He could see it lasting for a long time yet, this despite the ground they had gained, having managed to push the Saxons back.

Despite losses on their side the Saxons had suffered even more, but this did not stop their fearless and blood curdling cries into the night as they continued to again charge at the Knights and army of Camelot.

The cliffs no longer loomed anywhere near as high, and had given way now to more ground on either side, with rocky ledges jutting out here and there on both sides into the canyon they were fighting in.

It continued to be a brutal and bloodthirsty battle, with no room for escape apart from back where they had come from, as Arthur brought his sword down and dealt a fatal blow to yet another Saxon warrior, he thought he heard a faint sound coming from the horizon, but could not be sure, so dismissed it.

As he continued fighting, he heard it again, getting steadier more in rhythm, like a drum beat, but not like a drum beat and getting louder as he continued fighting. It was a very strange sound and was very peculiar to hear.

The fighting continued, and at first he thought it was some strange drum or instrument invented by the Saxons to scare them, he had heard of wind chime instruments designed specifically to spook armies, and which actually worked well – the strange sounds making the opposing armies question who or what exactly they were taking on.

The sound that was once distant, became even more pronounced now, so much so that as the beating came closer, it dawned on Arthur that it was no drum, was no giant wind chime, and most certainly was no faked sound device designed to scare, it was much more terrifying than that.

It was a sound which made most of those fighting look up, and suddenly the Saxon soldiers they had been engaging with gave way, and retreated rapidly, when they clearly heard the Saxons at the rear giving a tremendous cheer.

The cheer could not be missed, even over the sound of battle, and took Arthur and his knights completely by surprise. Arthur looked around at his knights and the same worried expressions showed on their faces, as the reason why the Saxons were retreating quickly became clear.

Into the thundering night air, a deep roar was followed by the first sightings of a huge beast appearing over the top of the one cliff-top in the sky.

Arthur looked towards it and felt fear again, hoping that the sorcerer he had seen earlier was still on their side, and would somehow stop this beast. He saw it flap it's long wings as it approached the front-line of Camelot's finest, it's eyes glaring at them, then it gave one more roar before it descended in one rapid movement towards them.

Arthur knew there and then they stand very little chance against it. The flapping wings of the beast that he saw now coming down roaring towards them, as he prepared to duck behind his shield, which would be his only defence against it.

A dragon, a beast whose name could spread fear very easily by the mere utterance of its name. Arthur remembered the very large dragon which had attacked Camelot and realised with some relief that this clearly wasn't the same size or scale as that, but that did not make it any easier for him.

As he quickly checked what he could of its eyes and skin colour, he had confirmation that it was clearly a different one, it seemed to be a grey one, and fervently hoped it could not do as much damage as the one that attacked Camelot did.

Arthur had no doubt that Morgana had had a hand in this, as he did not think, and hoped it was not the Sorcerer's doing.

'Great!' he thought, ' 'She has control of a dragon now! Is there no limit to her power!?'

Then it roared again and fire came towards them, Arthur crouched, and hid behind his shield, hoping that it wouldn't be too painful, but realised there was little chance of that as it came overhead, the shield he knew was simply little match for the might of the dragons fire.

Arthur waited, and waited, and found it hard to believe nothing had happened yet, not believing he hadn't felt anything yet. But nothing came, and he soon realised that something must have happened to stop the dragon, and strangely felt that the Sorcerer must have returned as he had no other feasible or possible explanation right then.

So he looked up bravely and heard the gasps of men including his own, and saw a sight which took his breath away. In all his years he had never seen anything, or heard any tale that remotely described what he saw now, and it absolutely astonished him. Something which went against the laws of nature itself.

Arthur had seen a great deal even in his short time on the battlefield, and had heard a great deal from Uther and other Knights. While hearing such tales had given him an invaluable insight into how battles had been won, with insight into some of the tactics used by those they had fought to try and gain the upper hand.

Some of those tactics had been particularly gruesome, with the point being to get at the soldiers and Knights of Camelot mentally, not even that had prepared him for the equal mixture of awe inspiring and terrifying sight he now looked at.

The best way to describe it was like there was a wall of fire stretching a few metres above them, across the heads of the Knights and soldiers of Camelot, stretching across the very width of the canyon behind him, and as Arthur looked to his front, the wall of fire began, barely a few metres away from him, stretching from the ground upwards.

It was a most eerie and strange sight, and Arthur could not think what was the matter, until he realised that he could feel no heat from the flames. It was like they were being protected from it. Arthur thought that perhaps it was a cruel trick by Morgana, waiting to bring the fire down on them in one go, but dismissed it as soon as he thought it, as he felt they _were_ protected from it.

What Arthur could not mistake however, or in any way ignore, was the screaming of the Saxon soldiers that came from behind the wall of fire in front of him, as he felt for once grateful to have no effects from the fire whatsoever, and for the first time let out a deep long breath he had not realised he had been holding.

Once again, he looked above and around him, and saw the equally stunned expressions of the soldiers and Knights of Camelot that surrounded him, who themselves were looking in stunned amazement at the breathtaking sight before them.

Somehow Arthur doubted they would ever see anything so tremendously incredibly as this, and was relieved to see them standing with him. Leon, Percival and Gwaine were just some of his most loyal Knights of Camelot who stood near him with eyes wide, taking it all in, and trying to believe what they were truly seeing.

As the flames overhead now quickly flickered out of existence, the ground they were on was not scorched and heat had not touched it, but as the ground ahead of them began to be revealed, with the wall of flame now dying down, all that remained was a blackened, scorched ground, with small pockets of fire still flickering away, and dead Saxon soldiers.

Then a tremendous deep sounded roar quickly brought their attention back up in the air to a sight which made Arthur struggle to stand. For before them was the dragon, and its sheer size now became more prominent as the flames of small little fires that now burned on the battlefield lit up its bulk.

Its scales underneath glistened a menacing orange, yellow and red, its huge wings flapped, causing a draft which fanned some of the little fires, but did not put them out. As Arthur saw the large eyes of the dragon looking at him, Arthur thought he saw something which wasn't a menacing glare but couldn't be sure, as by instinct he ducked his head behind his shield again, seeing that the dragon was starting to breath fire down on them.

However, after a few moments, he noticed, nothing had happened again. It was then that he heard more distinctly it seemed thunder rumbling through the air, and the ground shaking before a deep resounding voice spoke from his left, coming from higher up and a good ten metres away or so.

A language was being spoken by a deep resonating commanding voice, a language which he did not recognise but a voice which vaguely seemed familiar.

He looked up where he had not thought to look before, and saw a sight which took his breath away momentarily, quickly daring to glance around he noticed he wasn't the only one who had been caught by surprise.

Returning his attention quickly to it, Arthur was very fearful at what he saw, as he looked now at the sorcerer that had intervened earlier, standing on an outcrop of rock. The old man closer up looked even more majestic in a billowing red cloak than before, lightning of sorts seemed to dance around the ball on top of the staff he held in his right hand casting light on his aged face, long white hair, beard and face.

Arthur thought he saw the Sorcerer's eyes glint gold as he spoke, looking at what Arthur reckoned to be the Great Dragon in the eyes, no signs of fear whatsoever, but a deep resonating voice which echoed around the canyon, and held anyone who heard it spellbound.

Thanks to an outcrop of rock that stuck into the canyon upon which the Sorcerer now stood, Arthur could see him much more clearly, although there was no physical way for Arthur or any of the Knights or soldiers of Camelot to actually reach him.

Arthur looked at the imposing figure of the Sorcerer, knowing now without doubt that it was this old man he now knew without doubt had encountered before this battle. A man that had killed his father, and who Gaius had gone to for magical help.

Am old man that he heard had flung a group of his highly trained knights one time in the woods as if they were insects on his sleeve, and here he was now, looking quite frankly formidable, and certainly not frail.

Risking a glance around him at his men Arthur noticed Leon, Gwaine and Percival spread out, but who each caught his gaze and exchanged the same astonished looks of wonderment at what was happening, clearly unsure at what to do, but holding onto their swords for dear life, and keeping their fighting stance, glancing at the fire that was within metres of Arthur, but did absolutely no harm to him or them because no doubt, of the sorcerer.

Arthur looked back at the sorcerer, as the earth seemed to continue to tremble, a language which Arthur tried in vain to understand. Being the son of the King learning languages had been a must, although he had never been very good at them. He could not understand even one word off what was being spoken by the Sorcerer, who spoke with such deep authority, total confidence and a voice which seemed to penetrate the very fibre of Arthur's being.

Arthur took a few moments to reflect upon the extraordinary sight he was witnessing, and how it felt time almost stood still, it certainly had an eerie feeling to it.

The fire from the dragon now dimmed and quickly vanished, going from the extraordinary wall of flame that was, to revealing to Arthur and the knights of Camelot for the first time what had happened in the wake of the dragons fire.

Into his view now at a considerable distance now stood the remaining surviving Saxons. They had been lucky to escape the dragons fiery attack, which had rebounded on them, and they stood looking utterly shocked, mouths agape and looking utterly fearful now at the dragon above them and at the Sorcerer.

Arthur then chose to look up and glance between both the sorcerer and the dragon, still hearing the resounding deep commanding booming voice of the Sorcerer, saw him raise both his arms, looking at the dragon his eyes still a shocking golden colour.

The dragon looked at the Sorcerer and raised its head, almost as if in acknowledgement, Arthur noticed the battlefield around him seemed to have gone quieter, then the dragon suddenly flapped its wings and flew away.

Thunder rolled through the valley, and all around him was lit by the continuous lightning in the sky, as Arthur risked glances around to see what was happening. Small fires littered and raged on the battlefield just metres away from where he stood, and beyond the mass of dead Saxon soldiers, what remained of the Saxon army stood now looking straight at Arthur and his knights, and some still looked to be reeling from shock, but most now looked back at him, with fear.

Arthur stood, beginning now to feel some of the heat from the burned landscape in front of him, and risked a glance up at the Sorcerer, his presence making Arthur feel very reassured. The old man glanced at Arthur and it was then they both heard a voice which sent a chill down his spine,

"EMRYS!"

Arthur glanced ahead again and saw her, Morgana standing now on the battlefield, in front of what remained of the Saxon soldiers, to the left of the canyon from where he stood, her face absolutely livid, staring angrily up at the Sorcerer.

Arthur glanced at the Sorcerer, who he now had absolutely no doubt was unmistakably 'Emrys', and Emrys looked at Morgana, anger showing on his face, his eyes normal.

"Morgana." he replied icily, his voice booming out over the canyon, he indicated all around,

"Is this what you _wanted_ Morgana, death!?"

She replied,

"I want you, EMRYS, _DEAD_!" she screeched back, saying his name very slowly and loudly.

"Why!?" he asked,

"_YOU_! _YOU_ HAVE THE _NERVE_ TO ASK _ME_ SUCH A QUESTION! YOU, WHO _BETRAYED_ OUR KIND EMRYS, _BETRAYED US_!"

Sparks were coming off Morgana as she spoke, screaming the words, and looking at Emrys with sheer loathing. In all the time Arthur had known Morgana he had never seen her look so mad or livid, anything like this, and it made him fearful of her.

And it made him begin to realise now that there must have been more happening behind the scenes than he thought, and he had foolishly thought a mere sword could beat magic!

His mind was still reeling in shock what from he had just witnessed, but that there were those who practised magic for good was a thought he was now beginning to realise, as he remembered the sorceress word's at the lake when his dear wife was saved,

"_There is no evil in sorcery, only in the hearts of men_." *

He realised that all the magic he had witnessed until now had been used against him, or so he thought...

"This is between you and me Morgana!" spoke Emrys,

in the next moment a wave of Emrys staff and a wall of flame erupted from the ground and shot up to separate the two sorcerers from the rest of the battlefield.

*** Dialogue taken directly from BBC's Merlin – 'With All My Heart' – all rights to the BBC.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A BIG thankyou to all who have left reviews, added this story to their Alert List, or Favourited it. Thankyou!**

**All rights to the BBC for Merlin and whoever created it.**

**WARNING: I have written this chapter with 'PG' rating in mind, as I didn't wish or want to describe gruesome details, but again, a strong word of warning, this chapter contains strong physical violence and burning scenes. **

Arthur Point Of View

Arthur was stunned to find another wall of flame, and again its sheer size staggered him, but this time he could feel the heat of it! It was similar to a raging inferno and the ground was starting to warm the ground at his feet, and the smoke pillowed into the air from the fire.

Looking forward to the rest of the battlefield, he noticed the remaining Saxon army raising their weapons in preparation for charging, he exchanged glances with Leon, Percival and Gwaine, and the rest of his knights who now lined up with him at the front, raised his sword into the air, turned sideways on looking back at his army from Camelot and yelled not for the first time,

"FOR CAMELOT!"

He charged forward, running through the small fires and headlong into the Saxons, and the sounds of swords scraping on armour filled the air, along with thunder, as the lightning continued to illuminate the landscape.

The battle raged on for a short time until Arthur noticed the Saxons were truly beginning to dwindle in numbers.

Both Gwaine and Percival had been injured, and sported many bruises and cuts to their faces, the sign of a hard battle fought clearly etched into their faces. The grime of battle smeared their chain mail, and the sweat and toil of fighting took its toll slowing down their pace considerably, until finally, Arthur found himself coming face to face with a face that he knew all too well.

It was a face that was very recognisable, that had risen in the ranks so to speak, that had become a most trusted, loyal ally, but had ultimately betrayed Arthur, exposing himself to being able to use magic in the process, using it to escape Camelot and now stood facing him.

"Hello Mordred", said Arthur bitterly, the light glinting of the sword in his hand, Excalibur.

"Arthur." spat Mordred, holding his sword firmly, "It has been _far_ too long!"

"Just one question Mordred."

"And what would that be Arthur, before I run this sword right through you." He raised his sword, glancing between the edge of it and Arthur.

"_Why_ did you do this Mordred? _Why_ did you join Morgana!?"

What Arthur got in response was both a physical and a verbal attack and a very angry Mordred, and as their swords clashed, Mordred leaned into Arthur's face snarling the reply,

"Because I _loathe_ your very existence Arthur, you _SHOULD_ be _DEAD_!"

Arthur parried Mordred back replying angrily,

"_WHY_!? You came with _NO RANK! NO NOBILITY! I GAVE YOU THESE THINGS!_.."

they clashed again, before Arthur parried and continued,

"I gave you _privilege_ and _rank_ from _NOTHING_! I _gave_ you it!"

Mordred surprised Arthur by roaring in anger before pushing Arthur over, causing Arthur to lose his footing, and roll onto his side, stopping Mordred's sword in place by raising his,

"_YOU_..."

Mordred repeatedly swung his sword down fast and angrily, not giving Arthur a chance to fight back,

"_YOU_, _YOU_ are such an _HYPOCRITE_ Arthur! saying one thing and doing another!"

Arthur swung his legs around tripping Mordred, causing him to fall backwards, which gave Arthur a chance to quickly scan the area around, and noticed there was too much fire surrounding them, keeping any of his Knights from helping.

The heat he could feel from where he was, was getting too intense, and he noticed Percival and Gwaine glancing in his direction, struggling to come to his aid, being stopped by Saxon soldiers and the fire.

"Oh, _don't_ worry, they _won't _be able to save you know!" laughed Mordred harshly,

"What _are_ you talking about Mordred!?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes at Mordred, who was back on his feet, and with a wave of his hand and a hint of gold in his eyes, the fire around them shot a few feet into the air,

"_NO CHANCE AT ALL_!"

Arthur looked at Mordred who was smirking, and was stunned.

Even though Arthur had been told that magic had been used in Mordred's escape, it had never occurred to him that Mordred himself had magic!

"_I TRUSTED YOU_!" yelled Arthur feeling very much lied to and betrayed,

"You _DON'T STAND A CHANCE_ against me Arthur" taunted Mordred, smiling menacingly.

"A sword is a match for magic anyday!" yelled Arthur, trying to sound convincing.

Although he now wasn't convinced by that argument at all anymore, having just witnessed what Emrys could do.

Mordred then did one thing that completely caught Arthur unawares as Arthur held his sword firmly across his chest, the blade glinting in the firelight, he laughed...

and laughed hard!

Arthur was astonished, and now deeply unnerved,

"You think that a _SWORD_, is a _match_ for _MAGIC_!" mocked a cruelly laughing Mordred

"The sword has stopped magic before, and it will stop it again!" exclaimed Arthur,

He hoped that Mordred did not see the realisation that it was all bravado that he was showing. Arthur was feeling increasingly uneasy, realising one fact.

Mordred was right.

He still felt in shock at having seen what what Emrys had done, it had left him speechless and fearful, and truly begin to question how he had managed to escape unhurt virtually all those times in recent years, especially when they had come head to head against magic.

"You _really_ are a fool Arthur!" laughed Mordred, madness in his eyes now,

"Time to _end_ this charade!"

he raised his left hand and said something in a strange tongue Arthur didn't catch, his eyes briefly turning a hint of gold..

Arthur braced himself, Mordred had said it so quickly,

But nothing happened seemed to happen, Mordred spoke again in a strange language, his eyes glinting a gold briefly again,

But still nothing seemed to happen,

Mordred looked stunned and briefly looked at his hands, shaking his head in bewilderment, looking at Arthur asking,

"_How?_"

Arthur took his chance, raised his sword and charged Mordred, taking him by surprise.

Mordred lost his sword being unable to parry completely the swinging blow of Arthur's sword.

Mordred still looked bewildered and completely caught by surprise, which gave Arthur hope that the sword could compete with magic. Perhaps he was even immune to the effects of magic, and that immunity had helped him in years fight it.

With this in mind Arthur regained some of his bravado back, saw his chance and swiped again slicing Mordred across the chest, a rather deep cut which sliced through the chain mail and Armour with ease, and visibly made Mordred grimace and wince in pain, causing him to fall to the ground.

Mordred had lost his sword and was on his side in the ground, Arthur pointed his sword to Mordred's throat. Mordred smiled bitterly,

"So you _finally_ beat me Arthur!"

"Any _final words _Mordred?"

Mordred blinked looking at the sword, then at Arthur, then at the sword again, then he shook his head slightly, mumbling with a grim smile words Arthur barely caught,

"I _should_ have _known!_ he _wouldn't_ have left you unprotected!"

Mordred then looked directly at Arthur with a look which unnerved Arthur, then started to laugh, saying,

"_OF COURSE!"_

_adding, _

"Just _three_.."

and as Arthur was about to push the sword through Mordred, Mordred slowly with such conviction words which were the the last thing on the planet Arthur had expected to hear,

"Merlin _has_ magic."

Arthur was stunned and felt himself lose grip of Excalibur. In the next moment, Arthur felt himself flying through the air and landing on his back, Excalibur out of his grasp.

As Arthur tried to get up Mordred took his chance and sliced across Arthur's chest, making a deep cut, causing Arthur to yell out in agony.

He knew he was in deep trouble now as pain racked through his body, but he knew he needed to move. As he tried to move he felt the horrible sense of being utterly powerless, suddenly feeling the tip of a sword pushed slightly into his chest, where his heart was,

"I wouldn't move if I were you Arthur.."

Arthur looked up to see a smirking grimacing Mordred, his one hand on the wound across the chest Arthur had made.

Mordred smiled shaking his head,

"You don't _believe_ me do you Arthur!"

"You have already shown where _your_ true loyalties lie Mordred!" spat Arthur angrily,

"_ME_!" laughed Mordred angrily,

Arthur tried to move, but Mordred pressed the tip of the blade in a little, actually piercing the skin, and Arthur winced,

"Don't try _anything_ stupid Arthur, you talk about honesty but he's been lying to you for years about his ability to do magic."

Arthur could not believe his ears, this was Merlin Mordred was talking about, of all people!

So he decided to call Mordred's bluff,

"Merlin is _Merlin_, what _can_ I say Mordred!? At _least_ he is _loyal_."

Mordred had been so convincing in what he had said, it had struck a chord within Arthur, but Arthur still refused to believe it.

Mordred pressed the tip a little further in, and spat at Arthur,

"And _where is he now_ then Arthur!?"

"Helping out with the wounded and sick, _doing_ what he does best! Merlin will be helping in any way he can, of that I have absolutely no doubt whatsoever!"

Arthur knew without a doubt that Merlin would be helping in any way he could, even with Merlin's words echoing in his mind that he wouldn't be able to come before the battle, and his truly mysterious disappearance,

Although his mind was very confused at everything he had seen and heard regarding what the Sorcerer had done, and what had happened to Merlin, he realised one fact that he could not deny, Merlin had never ever let him down, and had always been there in his hour of need.

"You really _don't_ get it, do you Arthur!" sneered Mordred,

twisting the blade a little, causing pain to shoot through Arthur's body, and forcing Arthur to truly clench his teeth.

"Of _all_ the people you have _trusted_, he is the _one_ person that has _betrayed_ you the most through the years. The one who has continuously _lied_ to you, doing magic in secret!"

Arthur didn't wish to risk Mordred's wrath further, as he could hardly move for the pain that was racking his body. He was in too much pain too think clearly enough, so let Mordred continue,

"Merlin _has_ magic, was _born_ with it, and has intentionally kept it from you because of what you are. A hypocrite of a tyrant, who secretly used magic that his own father had outlawed to try and save his _own_ father!"

Mordred leaned down and continued bitterly,

"And deny _many_ other people the chance of its healing power."

Arthur could not deny this, and as his vision began to blur, he realised that he couldn't discount what Mordred had said, but was now fighting for breath.

"You even used it on your own _pathetic_ wife! To _SAVE HER!_"

at this Arthur looked at Mordred with pure fury, who smirked back at him,

"Yes, how very _convenient_ Arthur. You wield the power of authority and you make sure people are fully aware of it!"

"I was fooled into thinking you were good, Merlin even had me believing..."

Mordred then looked upon Arthur with sheer anger in his eyes, twisting the blade a little again, Arthur screamed in agony, he couldn't help it, the pain was too much.

The pain eased a little bit, and Arthur looked up at Mordred knowing death was near, and wondering why Mordred was taking so long,

"And then you had to go and kill her, _WITHOUT MERCY!_" he yelled bitterly,

Mordred twisted the blade severely, and Arthur was now completely powerless on the ground, and all he could see was flames surrounding them.

Even with Mordred hurt, the fire still raged ferociously like in a circle surrounding them, and Arthur could now feel it edging closer to him, its heat becoming intense, with thick black smoke rising into the air.

"You, the _merciful_ King, _KILLED HER!_" roared Mordred,

Arthur managed to speak through the pain. He knew Mordred was at least partially right, but in this instance he knew that if he was going to die, at least Mordred was going to know his girlfriend had been given a chance to live,

"I gave her a chance to leave the kingdom forever to spare her her life! But she would have none of it!"

"_YOU LIE!_"

Arthur spoke calmly, managed to just about get his words out,

"No Mordred, I _truly_ tried, I know you loved her, and Merlin himself asked for clemency."

At this Mordred staggered back in shocked silence, looking at Arthur, then shaking his head looking around him briefly, still obviously in shock.

Arthur took his chance, realising the wall of fire was dying down, and glancing to his side briefly saw Percival and Gwaine trying to come to his aid.

In doing so he also noticed Excalibur, and he took this moment with every ounce of energy he had to pick up the sword with his left hand and ram it as hard as he could straight through Mordred's chest.

In the next few moments, the fire around them died down completely, as Mordred looked down at the sword and his wound, eyes widening even more, then at Arthur, then back to the sword, then back at Arthur,

"Merlin _always_ made sure you were _safe_." he said bitterly,

Arthur looked at Mordred curiously but said nothing,

Mordred dropped his sword and felt around the edges of the wound, then looked at Arthur as Arthur managed to say very calmly, but firmly,

"Merlin was quite agitated at the time over the sentence that was due to be given, so I gave her the chance to leave for good unharmed. There were plenty of witnesses, but she insisted on being a martyr to magic, despite my pleas for her to reconsider."

Mordred looked at Arthur in stunned shock, as Arthur managed a few last words,

"You threw it all away, now _go to hell_..."

Arthur was relieved to see Mordred fall down limp onto the ground, and with it the fire that had surrounded them disappear, then to see his knights Percival and Gwaine running over to him looking anxious and shouting,

"Your Majesty!".

Then it all went black for Arthur, and he heard no more.


	5. Chapter 5

**A BIG thankyou to all who have left reviews, added this story to their Alert List, or Favourited it. Thankyou!**

**All rights to the BBC for Merlin and whoever created it.**

**In this chapter I wished to give an insight into how Morgana feels before and during part of the battle.**

**Chapter 5**

Morgana Point of View

Morgana stood on the battlefield in disbelief and in pure rage, looking straight at the one person who had been a thorn in her side for so long. Someone she rather hoped that she had got rid off, obviously in vain, and someone who had caused her so much misery and pain.

Before the battle she had been most confident. She knew that as she had had every reason to be, as she painfully remembered how she had been thinking and who she had been talking to what still seemed barely a few hours ago...

* * *

It had been a long time in coming for Morgana, as she stood looking out over the land, and happily breathed in the cold air, closing her eyes and relishing what she saw beneath and around her as she stood near a cliff-top hidden by trees.

An entire Saxon army stretched out in the valley ahead of her, below. It was one heck of a spectacle to be seen, and would send fear and shivers through the ranks of even the most hardened, skilled soldier in any opposing army, and she knew that Arthur and his knights knew that they faced insurmountable odds, and would effectively be riding to their deaths.

Quite frankly it overpowered Camelots army at least three to one, and she knew that the numbers of Saxons, with their bloodthirsty ways and fighting would be more than a match for Arthur and his men, and then there was the dragon they would not know about.

They had no magic on their side at all, and no lucky talisman like Merlin to help.

A cool breeze whipped around her as forked lightning struck from a cloud on the horizon, Morgana smiled, today would be the day when she took over, when she ruled and magic would once more rule, and people would cower before her reign.

All this time and she could feel it in the air, a great change was coming, and with what she hoped to be Emrys out of the way there was no stopping her.

'Merlin', she thought, she still did not completely believe what Mordred had said, but the magical creature she had used was a guarantee to make sure he was completely out of the picture at any rate. He had been a thorn in her side for too long at any rate, always there to help Arthur out, and seeing him trapped in the Crystal Cave had been the icing on the cake.

The creature she had used on him didn't do any good to humans so she had been told, it rubbed magical people of their magic, and incapacitated normal human beings, and depleted their energy level so much that it made them near death. It was an ingenious solution on her part and one trick she was very proud off.

In one wonderful master stroke she had shown Mordred that she had 'believed' him, and if it didn't turn out to be true she got rid of Merlin in the process. Mordred had not completely convinced her of his loyalty either, but time would tell on that little thorny issue.

After all he had been helping Arthur and had been around him for too long, despite his so called claim about his lover being killed at the hands of Arthur. She had to admit, the way he had spoken of the girl had been very heart warming and very touching, it was clear it had hurt him in some way, but as far as Morgana was concerned, if it meant he hated Arthur so be it.

She had sent him with the main army, convincing him that it made good sense for someone to be on the ground in the valley who was magical, and to have Morgana overlooking it from above. The dragon would effectively make mincemeat of Camelots army and gave her a huge advantage.

If Mordred was right the creature would solve the problem of no Emrys, and ensured that the battle was well and truly won before it had even begun. No sword was a match for magic, and if Arthur was foolish enough to think so, then he was in for a big surprise.

However, she was still preparing to face Emrys, as no matter which way she looked at it, there was no convincing evidence to even prove that Merlin was Emrys. Bumbling sweet Merlin, no way could he be - especially have that much magic! Although she had no doubt he had helped Emrys, that explaioned his presence in the Cyrstal Cave.

Even though she knew Emrys was regarding highly where the druids were concerned, Morgana was convinced she was just as powerful, if not more, especially when she unleashed her full power at him.

He had haunted her dreams and visions for so long she was determined that if they ever met, she would the the last sight his dying eyes would see. She smiled to herself, she knew she was powerful, more than Mordred, he stood no chance against her. She knew magic inside and out now, breathed it, lived it and used it as it should be used, not like Emrys had done, and let Arthur's rule follow on in his fathers footsteps.

She let out a deep breath as she heard the drums beating for the Saxon soldiers. It was the signal to start preparing for battle, and a signal for her to get closer to the action, she had a dragon to prepare!

A little while later Morgana found herself speaking to the Head of the Saxon army, a man who was big and bulky in size and was quite tall, and was mightily good with an axe.

"We are in place Morgana." he had said using both hands to toy with his axe,

"Good" she replied, "Do you know about Arthur and his knights?"

"They are nearly in place now, and we are making sure there are no means of escape." he said with a smile, and turned to look at her saying,

"I'm looking forward to slaying myself some Knights of Camelot..." toying with his axe once more and looking Morgana in the eye,

"It has been _way_ too long in the coming!"

"You will get your chance, don't you worry Hexrickson." replied Morgana simply,

"They have always beaten us before, and we have no rearguard! My city has little defence!"

he then asked uncertainly warily looking at her,

"How can you be so sure!?"

Morgana looked at him in the eye,

"They have _no_ magic on their side, so will _not_ get lucky this time. And we have allies like yourself who wish to rid themselves of the Camelot menace!"

He seemed to accept that, so Morgana reassured him by coming over and stroking his chin, a gesture he loved, and whispered to him,

"Do not worry my Henrikson, this time they will be like lambs to the slaughter, and _you_ will have rich pickings in Camelot..."

stroking his chin once more, he smiled down at her as she finished,

"_Unhindered_."

Morgana added moving away from him,

"And when you are there what finer jewel to add to your achievements as a great ruler and king, than that of taking the crown of Camelot."

Henrikson gave out a deep belly laugh, and smiled at Morgana,

"With your magic behind us and our allies, this will be a battle which will be remembered for years to come. It will be legendary!"

"Think of the tales you will be able to tell!" crowed Morgana,

"Many will speak across the lands in awe and reverence of what you have achieved today, and your name will be spoken in hushed whispers in corridors of power throughout."

Henrikson loved hearing this, the evidence of what they had gathered was more than convincing, and _he_ had magic on his side.

"Rulers everywhere will look over their shoulders at you in fear."

Mordred approached and acknowledged Henrikson who acknowledged him,

"All is in place Morgana."

Morgana smiled,

"Excellent! Arthur will know what he faces!"

"And yet he still comes!?" asked Henrikson bewildered,

"Arthur is like that. Regardless if people don't like it, he rules with an iron rod." remarked Mordred,

Henrikson raised his one eyebrow replying,

"Then he obviously likes a good beating!"

Morgana said,

"Be sure to give him one!"

Toying with his axe again Henrikson replied,

"Don't you worry Morgana! Don't you worry! We will drive the message home to him, and make him suffer!"

Mordred smiled as Morgana replied, "Good!"

"And the dragon!?" asked Henrikson with hesitation,

"Will make it _very_ hot for them!" said Morgana, and then placed a hand on his arm adding,

"Do not be worried, its fire will _not_ effect your men. It obeys _me_, and _me only_!"

Henrikson replied uncertainly,

"I have _never_ heard of a dragon being controlled, even obeying a humans commands!?"

Morgana had given him a steely look and made it perfectly clear,

"You have clearly _never_ met anyone like me! Someone who _breathes_ magic.."

she took a big gulp of air, then moved closer to Henrickson who looked a littler taken aback at her forceful nature,

"Or someone who has such a deep _understanding_ of magic.."

He nodded that he had indeed not,

"Then also remember this, _I_ raised that dragon! It will ultimately _only_ obey _me_!"

* * *

...Morgana now found herself fighting the very man who had haunted her visions, who had been the one user of magic she had truly feared.

Who had knocked her unconscious and then stopped the dragon in its tracks, and directed Aithusa the dragons wrath back on the very army which should have been walking into Camelot as conquerors, and in the process had snatched what would have been a mighty victory away from under her very nose.

Emrys.


	6. Chapter 6

**A BIG thankyou to all who have left reviews, added this story to their Alert List, or Favourited it. Thankyou!**

**All rights to the BBC for Merlin and whoever created it.**

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

Previously:

"Gaius,_ please _do not lie to me, Merlin. He has _always_ been there hasn't he! Like he is _now_! Aiding Arthur, helping him so often and taking no credit at all.."

she shook her head in utter disbelief, it all fitted, and as Gaius tried to dissuade her once more she interrupted him,

"_Gaius!_ He is _not_ in trouble! How could he be, after _all_ I suspect he's done!"

Gaius smiled a little, shaking his head slightly as she briefly glanced at him saying,

_"Gaius, Merlin can do magic can't he!"_

* * *

Gwen Point of View

Gaius just looked at Gwen with an eyebrow raised and she thought she could see a small smile beginning to form on the corners of his mouth,

Gwen remembered then back to the lake, when magic had saved her, and what the Sorceress had told Arthur,

She had made a request of Arthur, and he had agreed to consider it,

"_Remember what saved your Queen, magic and sorcery_."

and when Arthur had responded pointedly "It was also sorcery that bewitched her"

The sorceress had replied, "_There is no evil in sorcery, only in the hearts of men_.'

"_My request is that you remember this_."

"_You have my word_."

But it was what was mentioned a short time later when the Sorceress had mentioned that Arthur had 'forgotten' something, that Gwen now remembered particularly what the Sorceress had said at the time regarding Merlin, which seemed strange at the time,

"_You owe him a greater debt than you could possibly know_."

and then a short time later she had said,

"_One day great King you will recognise the true word of those that surround you_."

Gwen stopped and looked at Gaius as more pieces began to fall into place for her.

What had always puzzled her before, or she had dismissed at first now made so much sense, especially when it was looked at from the point of view, one which she had never even considered at the time, that Merlin had magic, a great deal of it, and that he was behind such 'help' like that.

"At the lake, when the sorceress saved me from the bewitchment. Merlin was the Sorceress wasn't he!"

Gwen looked at Gaius,

"Merlin saved me didn't he!"

In response he looked at Gwen with pride,

"Merlin is an extraordinary young man. For someone so young to have so much responsibility on his shoulders and to harness such power, and yet look so..."

"Normal" finished Gwen shocked. She was struggling to get her head around it,

she shook her head,

"It is so easy to dismiss, that he would be capable of such good deeds, especially when all people tend to see is the bad in magic."

Gaius smiled a little as they looked at the large camp around them, since the Sorcerers intervention the amount of wounded now coming in had dropped radically,

Gwen shook her head once more and looked at Gaius,

"But he has taken absolutely _no credit_ for any of it! Just said _nothing_!"

Gaius commented,

"He has always lived in fear of being discovered, and that the people he considers friends would view him completely differently if they knew he had magic.

It is after all entrenched into our lives that magic is no good, and that a person who practises it should be burned at the stake, or banished from the kingdom forever."

Gwen nodded, realising what Gaius was saying, and realised it was very easy for her to ask why he had not revealed his true colours before,

"It must have been so hard, and yet so many times he has been there, purposely hiding in plain sight."

"He saved my life you know!" Gaius said with pride in his voice.

Gwen looked at him with raised eyebrows,

"Yes, he moved a settee underneath me when I fell backwards of a balcony."

Gwen looked in disbelief,

"I was a shocked at the time, but I was extremely relieved when it was in my own quarters where he had performed it. His mother had sent him in fear of him being discovered."

he paused then looked at Gwen,

"He had shifted it with his eyes only, nothing else, I had never seen anything so powerful, for one so young as well, it was total, raw talent, and powerful magic back then."

Gwen said,

"I only had my suspicions that he might be involved in some way in magical people in recent years, but dismissed it as pure fantasy."

then remarked,

"He is brave and loyal, and always seemed so honest. I wonder where he had come from, but never truly questioned it, but I still wished he had confided!"

Gaius replied,

"Magic is banned, and I have made Merlin aware of the dire risk of performing magic in front of witnesses. So he has used it when absulute necessary, and has learned the hard way that keeping it a closely guarded secret is what has kept him alive. He views it as his destiny to protect the King, and he would do so with his life if it he had too."

Gwen nodded in understanding.

She had been beginning to question Merlin's loyalty, but knew it was easy to do that, and wondered what it must have been like for him, being first Uther, then hiding it from her own husband! Realising then when the Witchfinder General had come, how very close Merlin had come to being caught.

She realised how even more difficult it must have been for him living under Arthur's rule, when he continued to live in fear that one undeniable witness or word that he had been using magic would have revealed himself to Arthur. The fear he must have had at Arthurs possible reaction - who would have probably thought it to be the ultimate betrayal!

How he had even managed to hide it, and struggled when he had seen other people who had used magic put to death. She desperately tried to remember the instances where people had been tried for using magic under Arthur, and was relieved to know that as far as she could remember, they had used it for wrongdoing and to bring pain to people.

Gwen said,

"How difficult it must have been knowing he has such depths of magic. Hearing about those who have performed it, even watching them, knowing he shared that magical connection with them, seeing them being put to death because of their public use of magic.."

Gaius bowed his head slightly as if in thought then looked at Gwen, when suddenly they heard what sounded like a drum beat, but a very peculiar drum beat, and once which was distant.

Gaius looked alarmed and towards the battlefield. Gwen noticed this, and as the peculiar drum beat got closer she asked Gaius,

"What's the matter Gaius! Do you know what that sound is?"

It was getting much closer now, much nearer, and Gaius turned to Gwen he said,

"A sound that I hoped not too hear for a very long time after the attack on Camelot."

Before Gwen could question Gaius further, they heard gasps from some weary and injured soldiers on the field around them, who could see around the side of the tent they were in front of.

They made their way around the edge of the large tent where they had been tending to the wounded, and heard a roar before they saw it.

Gwen couldn't help a gasp escaping her mouth, as Gaius mentioned,

"A beast which lives upto its reputation."

What she saw was positively huge and now any hope she had felt, felt completely and utterly lost.

Both herself and Gaius could not help but look in awe and wonder at it, but also a great deal of fear, especially for those on the battlefield.

"A dragon." stated Gaius with some fear.

Seeing it made every hair on the back of her neck stand on end, and she could do nothing about the chill it sent down her entire body. She folded her arms around her best she could, as she felt herself go cold with fear as it soared near the camp, its huge wings flapping away, but all it did was look straight ahead, as if it had a mission and time was running out.

"Good heavens!" exclaimed Gwen,

She had hoped never to feel such a range of emotions again, but she felt upon seeing it a true sense of awe, fear, wonder, and thought how magnificent it looked in size, depth and scale.

Magnificent and deadly, with the odds now she realised very much stacked against Camelot, and any victory in the battle looked lost, it made her heart ache, as she knew there was nothing they could do against it.

The only weapons they could deploy against it were elsewhere, and even if they had, they were little use against it. She remembered what Gaius had mentioned just moments ago. The attack on Camelot by a dragon, but..

"It's a different dragon from what attacked Camelot." stated Gaius a little quietly,

Gwen noticed that Gaius seemed to be the only one speaking, no doubt because most people like she was right then, were fearful that uttering one word would attract the attention of the dragon.

The mere thought of the dragon coming towards them sent a shiver through Gwen, and she wrapped her arms around her closer.

She noticed those around her looking up at the dragon with a mixture of awe, reverence and fear, with many gasps of disbelief. After all, she thought, people had been told that the dragons had been hunted to extinction.

It was impressive just how huge it truly looked, and how it dwarfed everything in sight, its colossal size filled the sky as it roared again and in no time at all had flown towards the valley.

She heard some mutterings on how could they possibly win when they had to defeat that thing, which could easily wipe out a small army in one breath. It was a muttering she longed to deny, even with everything she had just learned, she just could not see how such a foe could be beaten or even tamed.

She remembered the dragon that had attacked Camelot, and had heard the tales, and even she had heard how even the sorcerers were no match for the dragon. Hearing terrible tales of how dragons in eras gone by had left vast trails of destruction in their wake, and had left villages and towns burning or even completely destroyed.

What had been more, bows and arrows were useless against them, the only reason cities had remained intact was due to the use of trebuchets/catapults, and these had been enough to truly deter the dragons from causing any serious long lasting damage.

"There is no need to fear my Lady."

spoke Gaius, who looked at Gwen now with a slight smile,

"If I have learned anything in times where all seems lost, and there seems no hope, it is not too give up hope."

Gwen decided not too respond only to nod, and they both turned to head towards the tent when a soldier yelled,

"Look towards the valley!"

They both looked in the direction and saw an unmistakeable orange glow coming from it, like seeing a cauldron from side on, Gwen had never seen anything like it and gasped in shock, pain and fright, suddenly realising who was in the valley.

"Arthur!" placing both hands on her mouth in shock,

Gaius place a hand briefly on her shoulder,

"He has sorcery on his side, and powerful sorcery at that."

Gwen looked at Gaius in a look of both hope and disbelief,

"But powerful enough to stop dragon fire!"

Gaius looked at her and nodded yes,

"Really!?"

Gwen so badly wanted to believe, as the thought of her husband and Knights of Camelot being attacked by a dragon breathing fire, was simply too much too bear to even seriously think about,

"Yes." he replied simply with raised eyebrow,

which Gwen now knew after all the years she had known him, was that he knew more than he was letting on. After all the revelations she had had so far, decided to take his word for it, and truly hope, anything other was just unthinkable...

So she asked in general,

"So you've witnessed other dragon attacks before the one on Camelot!?"

"Yes a similiar attack long before that particular attack on Camelot, is actually what drove Uther to lead a campaign of ridding his kingdom of them. It had been a terrible time, when village after village, and town after town were burned through dragon attacks."

Gwen decided to let the matter drop. There was absolutely nothing she could do apart from cling onto what Gaius had said about not giving up hope. It was all they had, and it had been a very long day, and she had an uncomfortable feeling that the worst was yet to come, so she turned away from the terrible sight and heading back to the tent with Gaius.

Time seemed to tick by slowly for Gwen, wondering about the dragon, when it would come and finish the camp off. She clung to Gaius words about sorcery stopping the dragon in its tracks, but could not help but grow anxious by the second for Arthur, she wondered and hoped that his fellow loyal closest knights still fought and had survived and were still fighting alongside him.

They were experienced and now battle hardened, but she knew their foe was formidable and this made her anxiety worse, it made it tremendously worse.

It was after what seemed like an eternity, when she was hoping for a sign of some sort, desperate to hear any sort of news that the ground suddenly shook, followed by a tremendous thundering noise and what sounded like, an explosion?

She looked up and saw everything around her moving and shaking, and had to hold onto the table in front of her to stop herself falling over. Medical supplies around started to fall onto the floor, as swords and shields which had been leaned against tables fell down with a clattering bang, the sounds of metal hitting swords echoed through the tent around her.

It was the thunderous noise which shook her, it was truly frightening, and she felt as if the earth itself was going to open up underneath her feet. She looked to Gaius who was trying to cling onto the table in front of him, while finish bandaging the wound of a soldiers leg he had been working on.

As soon as it had happened, it just as suddenly stopped and they looked around, wondering what it was,

"What was that!?" Gwen asked,

Gaius raised his eyebrows at her and looked in the direction of the valley, then back at Gwen,

"My best guess would be, a substantial rock fall."

Gwen paled but could do nothing, only nod in acceptance and go around the tent tending to the wounded, and trying to make right as was Gaius, putting things back in place which the tremor had caused.

For Gwen it was all she could do to keep her mind off Arthur, and it felt like an eternity when Gwaine suddenly entered the tent hurriedly, his face looking taut with worry, and dirty from the grime of battle.

Both Gwen and Gaius looked at him as he spoke,

"Its His Majesty, your Highness, he's badly injured!"

Immediately rushing over to him she grabbed him by the arm, panic and dread in her eyes,

"Where is he!"

"We took him to a tent closer to the edge of camp, it was the closest and available."

"Take me to him!"

he was already going out of the tent when she said it, Gaius hot on their heels.

Gwen was focussed solely on getting to Arthur, but did not fail to notice dust lingering in the air around them, coating everything in its path with a thick layer of dust.

As they neared the edge of the camp, the amount of dust in the air became thicker, making it increasingly more difficult to see where they were going, but they managed to find the tent, which was not easy to see.

Percival was barely recognisable, clothing and face covered in dust, gave way with a bow of his head allowing Gwen to walk into the tent through a curtain.

What she saw when she entered the tent made her heart break and sob. Arthur was lying on a table near the centre of the tent, lying on blankets and a series of pillows, he was at a slight incline. His arms by his side.

What truly disturbed Gwen was that his eyes were closed, and she could detect no obvious breathing from where he stood, complete with the dust that covered him, he resembled a stone statue.

Clasping his one hand Gwen sobbed,

"Arthur!Arthur! Arthur!"

still hearing no response she urgently added close to his ear,

"It's Gwen!"

He opened his eyes and smiled at her,

"Gwen!"

"Arthur! I love you!",

"Love you too Gwen, forever." replied Arthur weakly,

they kissed, but he quickly groaned in agony.

She realised she was leaning slightly on his stomach and quickly removed her arm only to see it covered in some blood and dust. In alarm she looked up at Arther only to see his eyes had shut.

"_Arthur!_"

She shook him, touched his face gently with her hands, tears began to spill down her face as she got no response, and she called his name again, then again, louder, but still nothing.

She was overwhelmed, but knew that Gaius was tending to Arthur, then in the next moment, felt Gaius place a hand on her shoulder,

"My Lady, he is unconscious. His armour needs to be removed, please let me take a look."

She nodded knowing that she had no choice, but still stood very near Arthur's head as she watched Gaius set to work cleaning Arthur up, and removing his armour.

She turned too speak to Gwaine who was nearby and asked,

"Who brought him here?"

"Myself and Percival your Highness." replied Gwaine, nodding to Percival who came and stood by his side, who bowed when she looked at him.

"What happened?" she asked,

Gwaine seemed very reluctant, and hesitantly replied,

"Sorcery."

She looked at him in astonishment, as even though she now knew Merlin to have magic, she couldn't bring herself to believe that he would ever let Morgana touch Arthur,

They seemed hesitate to speak any further, a fear which she knew existed in the kingdom. It had not been unknown for anyone who had reported seeing sorcery, to themselves have been tried for using Sorcery.

"Have absolute _no_ fear, what you say in here will go no further, but I beg you, _please_ tell me _everything_ you saw!"

Gwaine and Percival exchanged glances and nodded,

"My lady.." reported Percival gravely,

"I have _never_ seen the like of it in my life!"

"What do you mean?" asked Gwen,

"An old man appeared out of nowhere on the cliff top and..."

he glanced at Gwaine before continuing,

"Almost like conducting lightning from the sky using a staff in his one hand.."

Gwen nodded, it confirmed what she had seen earlier, and it was good to hear someone else's point of view on the matter,

"He then pointed at the Saxons which were surrounding us.."

"that surrounded the King." added Gwaine,

exchanging a glance and a nod with Percival who continued,

"The Saxons in front of us were flung out of the way, hitting the ground as if they were seeds being scattered in the wind."

Gwaine nodded, and Gwen nodded for Percival to continue. Hearing a first hand account of what his sorcery had been done was giving her an invaluable insight into the battle that day,

"..it became apparent it was the use of magic the likes of which we had never seen before."

he paused then continued,

"He vanished into thin air from where he had been standing after a while.."

Gwen nodded for him to continue and it was Gwaine who did when Percival looked at him,

"We continued fighting, except now we were managing to hold onto the ground that the sorcery had won us."

Gwen nodded again, eager for more details. She was both eager to hear, but also very anxious to hear what the hell had happened to Arthur, but decided despite her internal emotions running like wild fire inside her, that she needed to know the full facts.

Her need for the full facts narrowly winning out over her anxiety, to know what had been the fate of her beloved husband.

"Then a great dragon appeared."

He shook his head as if in disbelief,

"I will never forget that sight, the dragon breathed fire on us, we thought we were dead for sure..."

He paused, Gwen nodded for him to continue,

"We looked up and you will never believe this..."

he shook his head exchanging quick glances with Percival, who looked as if he was still in disbelief,

"It was like nothing any of us have ever seen, experienced or heard of even in myths and tales." commented Percival,

and just when Gwen was about to lose her cool and ask them to get to the point, Gwaine continued,

"We had been bracing ourselves for fire and god only knows what pain, when we felt nothing!"

He shook his head,

"When I looked up I saw an incredible sight, as did we all, there was a wall of fire in front of us, a great fire which bent towards us, and went a few metres above our heads."

Percival shook his head looking at a completely astonished Gwen,

"There was no way about explaining it other than sorcery! And sorcery which was helping us!"

Gwaine said in wonder,

"We could feel no heat at all!

But Percival added,

"...we could hear screaming coming from behind the wall of fire."

"Then the fire died down, and we could look nowhere but at this great big dragon."

commented Gwaine, shaking his head, eyes wide in wonder as he spoke,

"It was so big, we didn't know how we were still alive!" said Percival,

Gwen nodded expectantly,

"Then it breathed fire at us again, and we braced ourselves.." continued Gwaine,

who looked at Percival,

"And were amazed when nothing happened, and as we looked up, we saw the same wall of fire as had been there before."

Gwen looked between them,

"Then we heard language being spoken, and looked up to our left. There was an outcrop of rock." continued Gwaine,

Percival continued,

"The old sorcerer that we had seen earlier was there standing on it, looking as strong as any young man in his prime would..."

he looked at Gwen, exchanging nods with Gwaine,

"He held his staff our and I have no doubt that it was magic he was using to keep the fire at bay."

Gwen just could not believe what she was hearing, it was utterly astonishing for her to hear, and was like no magic on the planet she had ever heard of. She was both awed from just hearing about it but terrified at the same time.

"The fire died down, and the sorcerer just stood there looking at the Dragon, fearlessly and speaking in a strange tongue."

"It wasn't a language I have ever heard." added Gwaine,

Percival continued,

"His voice was deep, and the ground beneath us seemed to rumble as he spoke...they looked at each other then it bowed its head slightly at him and flew off!"

he shook his head in obvious amazement, "It flew away! Just flew away!"

he paused then added looking at Gwen, "..next thing was then Morgana appeared."

Gwen eyes widened as she heard this and asked,

"What happened?"

"Morgana looked furious and yelled at the Sorcerer, calling him Emrys!"

he looked like he was struggling to come up with the right words, briefly glanced at Gwaine saying, Percival added,

"Then, it was like being at the centre of a huge thunderstorm as she yelled some things at him, and soon they fought each other..."

"Emrys then said it was between him and Morgana..."

he shook his head in disbelief then looked at Gwen saying,

"A wall of flame erupted...and grew...to around seven feet separating Emrys and Morgana from the rest of us."

Gwaine reported,

"A lot of the Saxons that still remained looked terrified! And were not sure what to do. It was staggering!"

Percival confirmed, his eyes wide in surprise,

"The front line of Saxon army then charged us. We managed to repel them with some losses...after a short while, they started to thin out, with a lot of the remaining Saxons starting to retreat."

"Then..." said Gwaine angrily,

"We noticed Arthur _face_ Mordred"

Gwaine mentioned,

"Mordred had such a look of fury on his face, almost smirking at Arthur."

Gwen nodded numbly, knowing that she was about to hear what had happened to Arthur, her dislike of Mordred turning into hatred,

"We went to help, but were cut off by a huge wall of fire, which came from nowhere and separated us from them."

shaking his head in disbelief, he looked at Gwen square in the eyes,

"it came out of nowhere, just shot up several feet! The heat was really bad, we had no chance to try and help!"

he looked back at Percival and shook his head again in complete disbelief,

he looked Gwen straight in the yes,

"It was like a circle of fire, with them in the middle, Mordred had looked at Arthur with absolutely no fear but pure hatred."

Percival emphasised,

"The fire grew before our eyes, literally!"

Gwaine continued, "It was then we strongly believed Mordred had magic."

Gwen did not fail to miss the word 'had', but chose not to interrupt, she knew that despite her continuing inner conflict over wanting to get to the point, she silently reminded herself that she needed to hear the tale in full to be able to judge it better,

"We tried to find a way through, fending off the last remaining Saxons who weren't willing to give up the fight." said Percival.

Gwen kept looking between Percival and Gwaine as each spoke,

"But no matter how we tried, the heat was so intense! The fire did not subdue, until..."

Percival finished,

"The fire just died down really quickly suddenly, and then we saw..."

Gwen merely nodded, trying to hold back the flood of tears which threatened to spill,

"We could not see much, but heard yelling from Mordred and the King speaking My Lady. We managed to catch a glimpse of him on the ground.."

"Then!?"

"Then it was not much later that the flames died down and we saw Mordred was on the ground dead, lying near the King.

He was already blacked out, so brought him straight here."

"What happened to Morgana!?" asked Gwen, wondering why they had got away so quickly,

Percival glanced between Gaius and Gwen as he spoke,

"That old Sorcerer, Emrys, had been fighting her. When we were well on our way here, it sounded like the cliff had fallen down where we had last seen them fighting.."

"The cliff fell!" asked Gwen slowly, the astonishment coming through in her voice despite her best efforts,

"I know it seems incredible, but after everything I have seen today My Lady, I don't think it was no accident! The noise was absolutely incredible!"

Gwaine added,

"We could barely see anything around us, so we cannot say for sure, but it was the only thing that we think could have caused so much noise and dust."

Gwen turned her attention back to Arthur, secretly relieved that Morgana had been dealt with by Merlin, hoping she had been, and Merlin, who she badly hoped was still okay.

It was then that Gwen noticed that Arthurs chain mail had been removed, and that Arthur had been cleaned up.

What she saw when she looked at his chest made her sob once more, and because Gaius was now examining Arthur from the other side of the table, Gwen was able to hold Arthur's one hand and give a good squeeze for good measure, but his total lack of response greatly troubled her.

She was desperately trying her best to hold back the flood of tears which threatened to once again spill down her cheeks.

It was seeing the deep gash of a wound across his chest that struck Gwen, but what puzzled but gave her a great deal of hope at the same time, was the sheer lack of blood.

When she looked up at Gaius through blurry eyes and asked him,

"He's getting better isn't he Gaius!? there's not much blood!"

When she got no response, she asked,

"Gaius what are you waiting for!? He needs treating!"

Gaius looked at her with a very troubled expression,

"I cannot do anything Your Ladyship."


End file.
